TTR The Tamed Rouges
by solaheartnet
Summary: Haine had always thought that D.A.T.S was bad ever since a certain scientist had conducted deadly experiments upon her and Sasuuke. They formed T.T.R, The Tamed Rouges, with their digmon and have been causing trouble for D.A.T.S. But when they bust out a certain dinosaur digimon, they will be in a surprise for their life's. sucks at summaries. Please RxR OCxMarcus, OCxThomas. luv u
1. There are Monsters Among us!

_**A/N- Disclaimer. I do not own digimon in any shape or form. please read and**** review!**_

"Let me out of here!" Demanded the dinosaur digimon angrily. "Let me out now, you _humans_!" he spat the last word as if it were poison.

His acts of screaming aided him none, the stupid humans would never let him out. He hated the homosapians with all his guts. Why had they raised him, only to destroy him? It was idiotic and not understandable to him. He wanted to _live._ Why couldn't the idiotic creatures understand him? He was speaking English perfectly.

He would never give up, trying to escape. Escape is what kept him hopeful, escape is what kept him alive. Just thinking of the word made him shiver with anticipation, if only he would be leaving now. To fell freedom is what the digimon wanted, it's what he _craved. _

His name was Agumon, but the stupid humans named him Raptor 1. That was not his name he called out to the flesh lings each time they muttered that horrible name. He was Agumon. That's was that, nothing more nothing less.

He was saddened with the fate he was living, he was angered. Rage filled his stomach each time he caught the eye of one of the humans. Couldn't they see that he too was alive?

The digimon had been kept there 2 weeks, each day ticked slowly by. But he had hope ever since he hatched, hope for freedom. He wished everyday that today was going to be the day he was free. But each day the wish hadn't came true. Agumon wished again, but didn't have his hopes high.

"I wish I could get out of this place." He muttered to himself as one tear traveled down his scaly cheek. The door started to open, he quickly wiped that tear, not wanted the human to see him weak. But instead of see skin on a hand, he saw fur on a paw that opened the door.

"Do you want to escape?" A simple question was asked to him, from a fox like digimon. He nodded his head. "Come with me, be quick and silent though, the human still don't know I am here."

"But they will soon." Agumon said. "Why come and risk your own imprisonment, try to save me." He asked sternly.

"Questions will be answered later, follow me quickly if you want to escape. If you don't, then stay here." She said simply, walking out the door swiftly. Agumon ran ahead of her.

"I have wanted to escape this hell hole ever since I hatched!" He whispered. The fox smirked and ran ahead of him, showing him a way to a sewer that ran under the DATS building.

Towards the end of the tunnel sirens were heard, and a voice over the intercom announced that the once captive Raptor 1 has now escaped the building. He smiled with joy. He was finally free.

"This way Agumon!" The fox commanded.

"O-Okay!" He huffed following quickly behind his unknown companion.

* * *

"Attention all citizens!" A voice called out from an intercom of a blue police car. "A gas leak has been discovered within the facility. Authorities are attempting to control it, so please go to your home or to a safe area." The pink haired officer instructed.

People turned their heads towards the government car and mumbled their thoughts about the current situation. Unknown to the officers though, there was a young lady with purple hair eyeing them and studying their movements.

"Haine!" The purple haired maiden whispered into an ear piece. "D.A.T.S. is here! So I suggest your hurry your pretty little butt up!"

"I am trying to reach Renamon and the digimon right now, Sasuuke." Said Haine. "But I have to find a way around this police line! Plus they are eyeing me closely." She whispered, while trying to act normal around the suspicious police. "Lopmon, report." Commanded Haine.

"So far still no entrance." Lopmon said disappointed. "But I will find one, don't you worry. Lopmon out."

"Haine!" Renamon whispered loudly over her earpiece. "it seems that we have an obstacle."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuuke.

"Well…we seem to have a cocky teenage boy over here who wants to face Agumon in a fight." Renamon sighed. "And Agumon has accepted it."

"What?" The two human girls yelled in unison, getting attention from passing citizens for Sasuuke and gained Haine even more suspicion from the police. They both gave charming smiles to people who stared and continued pretending like they were talking on a Bluetooth.

"He is going to get himself hurt!" said Sasuuke worriedly.

"If he wanted a pounding, he should've come to me!" Gritted Haine.

"Haine! I found a blind spot!" Lopmon said gaining the attention from the red head.

"I am on my way right now!" Haine said.

"Directions will be sent to you right now! Pin pointing Lopmons location!" Sasuuke said while sitting down on a bench and taking out her computer. "Look on your digivice, directions will be on there!"

Haine followed the directions supplied by Sasuuke and Lopmon. She held a look of determination on her face as she moved agilely through the trees and shrubs that led to the path of her digimon and the new digimon.

"Renamon, please make sure they don't hurt Agumon and the boy!" Squeaked Sasuuke.

"What boy?" Haine said.

"Haine." Sasuuke warned.

"What? It was the stupid boys fault for wanting to fight a digimon." Haine said stubbornly.

"They will want to question him" Sasuuke said sternly. Haine did not reply. "Haine! Remember what happened last time someone was involved with a digimon?" Haine mumbled in response. "Exactly, they erased his memory!"

"Plus the last guy was afraid of digimon! This one wants to fight them!" Lopmon chimed in. "He more than likely will escaped and get himself or somebody else hurt."

"Fine..." Haine hesitantly agreed.

Haine bit her bottom lip. She didn't like getting involved with other people she didn't know. She was what you called "paranoid". She hasn't had the best experience in life and judges everybody. It takes a lot to earn her title as 'friend' and even more to earn her trust.

Haine considered herself the leader of the vigilantes against D.A.T.S. She has experienced only the bad from D.A.T.S never the good. They always tried to take Renamon, her digimon, and Lopmon, Sasuukes' digimon! They never did anything wrong they were tamed not to fight the innocents. They weren't rouge digimon as they claimed they were, although they called her the rouge tamer. Thus she named her small band "The Tamed Rouges" or T.T.R.

The T.T.R consisted of four beings, two digimon and their tamers. Haine, as mentioned before, was the leader. She was quick, fierce, big on her pride, and extremely stubborn and independent- with a hint of mystery on the side. She appears to be the age of 16 or 17, but because she can be immature most of the time, she is mistaken for the younger ages of 13 or 14. She is the fighter of the group on the human side. She has long flowing red hair that was almost always down, glowing green eyes with gold specs, and tanned skin with a fit body. She wore goggles, a white or black muscle shirt (depending on the time of day) with black baggy Capri's that went to her knees, with black combat boots. By looks and attitude there was only one word that could describe her- tomboy. She always carried her digivice, a small notebook in her back pocket, a pen and pencil, and music with her.

Haines digimon was Renamon, an extremely sarcastic fox, and tough attitude. She is merciless most of the time, but can be occasionally compassionate. She is extremely close to Haine and would die for her, the same with Haine as well. She has been with Haine for 6 to 7 years. She too is the fighter among the digimon of her group and kicks ass. She has a gray coat with a white under-belly, with white paws. Her underbelly is lined with a red, cursed with the blood stains of her past. She has gold eye drop markings on her legs, and black claws. Her sleeves are black, and her eyes a mystifying ocean blue.

The brain of the group is Sasuuke and her own digimon, Lopmon. Sasuuke is the kind, caring, and the mother figure of the group. She is a pathifist (someone who does not like violence) but will fight for her friends. She is calm and collected and usually pulls Haines head out of the gutter, and focus on the task at hand. She is 15 years old, but people mistake her for the elder of the group because she is so mature. She is wise beyond her years and calms Haine down when she is in an uproar. She is the optimistic one of the group and hates when Haine or any of the other are depressed. Although Haine can be childish by the way she acts, Sasuuke has much respect for her based on her past on how Haine had helped her in a time of need. Her outfit is based on her love of the Lolita style, and her short black bob in a cute due with her pale skin. She wears glasses that bring out her electrifying purple eyes and alluring rosy lips.

Sasuukes digimon is Lopmon, a very devoted digimon to her new family that acts just like her partner, Sasuuke. Although she has witness and participated in a lot of violence when she was in the digital world, she only thought of her friends and family. Although she was part of the fight she never cause any harm, she was considered the medic of the group. Although she is a very powerful digimon, she uses her wisdom that matches her power to aid others. She has light brown skin with pink lining her body and has brown wise eyes.

Haine and her crew have been through thick and thin together, and have only needed to worry about themselves. It was them against the world, well against D.A.T.S at least. Haine chuckled to herself thinking about her amazing, yet crazy, family. It has been 7 years, 7 thrilling, frightening, crazy, amazing years, since they have formed there bond as a family. She and Sasuuke had earned a living as maids at a local cosplay café. It was fun and all, but the pervs were annoying, and Haine always got scolded by Angle (her co-worker whom she despised) because she kicked out the 'gentlemen' that check out Sasuuke and harassed her and her other co workers.

Life was good living on the edge, speaking of on the edge, had she arrived to her destination yet? Haine focused on her current trail and found she arrived closer to her desired destination.

She skidded to a stop when she passed by scattered men across concrete. '15 humans? Ha me and this digimon are going to become great friends' Haine thought as she smirked to herself. She rounded at the corner and headed into trees, stealthy avoiding the pink haired officer that had came into view. She slowed her pace and stopped when she reached to a thick and medium size bush near some trees.

"Renamon" She whispered, waiting a reply from her faithful companion.

"Yes, Haine?" she asked.

"Good, you are here. I am sure you know this, but Yoshino is here. Be on guard for her digimon." Haine whispered.

* * *

"Yes, I am aware, thanks for the concern." Renamon said and turned off the com link to focus more on the objective that had decided to face on a human.

Speaking of the human, he seemed vaguely familiar. Perhaps him and Haine have gotten into a quarrel before? She didn't doubt the Haine would have gotten into a fight with the dark red haired teen. He seemed a lot like Haine- stubborn and acted on impulse. One day they are all going to pay the price for Haines recklessness, Renamon thought. He probably ticked off Haine by say that she was too weak to fight, think, or do anything for herself… or decided to comment on her height. That's how all the fights started, one thing leads to another and the foolish males that dare insulted the independent girl got to go home whimpering like babies- pathetic.

Renamon smirked as she remembers the last guy who got into a fight with Haine. He had decided to make a comment on how he could make her scream all night, because Haine was currently yelling at a rock for tripping her. Unknown to him, Haine has superb hearing skills and head the lewd comment and kicked his butt all the way to Timbuktu. It was a humorous scene even from inside the digivice.

Renamon shook her head from her current thought and paid attention to her current situation- The cocky human boy and the angry digimon. Agumon wanted his revenge on the humans, she could tell. They had him locked up….well at least that doctor did. He was conducting the experiment for D.A.T.S at their head quarters. They did not know the conditions he was living under and the growing hatred for humans that he possessed. Luckily he was just a rookie digimon and could probably easily be swayed on not fighting humans in general but D.A.T.S. They have been chasing them down even though they have caused no harm to innocents. Hell they even helped them take care of a few rouge digimon. They shouldn't want to take Renamon and Lopmon away. They were good digimon not bad.

Renamon sighed as she knelled on a high branch in a nearby try from the current predicament. She knew she should have been more cautious with digimon and taken him away when the teenage boy approached him, but she got a weird feeling and let the scene play out. His boy, even though he was a little annoying and hot-headed, had a good soul. 'Could he be?' Renamon thought to herself but quickly shook the thought out of her head.

She glanced down at the scene playing out as the digimon and boy hit each other. Renamons eyes widen in shock.

"No way" Haine whispered to herself. She had just seen the boy and the digimon hit each other, neither going down with the powerful blows. She had her mouth agape and eyes widen in shock, but her face shifted into a calm demeanor as with green eye full of curiosity.

* * *

**A/N- Hello there, this is Solaheartnet!**** this is my first chapter to Digimon savers (data squad). I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and stick around to read more of this story****. I will try my best to update it constantly and write as best as I can, for i love Marcus Damon so much!**

**But anyways, hopefully you guys read this chapter and thought it was good. Please leave a review on what you thought was good and bad, I accept _constructful_ criticism, and will try my best to improve what need to be improved :)**


	2. there are monsters among up, part two

**A/N- Sorry that I have not updated in a month! It's just that, I didn't have internet ;-; it was horrible. And I love all your reviews and they made me want to update it soooo very bad. Thank you all my dearies and hope you will stick with this till the end. And also I am probably going to be doing a sequel of this story. Romance will slowly come, cause I like it that way. xD But sorry this is a short chapter, just wanted to give you guys something . If you have any ideas please feel free to suggest and ask for me to do them . I will most likely do them, and also if you guys haven't figured it out by now. Its Haine x Marcus, and Sasuuke x Thomas xD. Also I might accept some OCs later on in case of writers block and I will create filler stories with them. Also with the OCs, they can be either girl or boy, gay lesbian, bi. I don't care. Also I am going to need some OCs later for some of Haines and Sasuukes Co-workers (the cosplay maids). Just send me a PM or post the information in a review.**

* * *

Haine had just witnessed Agumon and Marcus Damon threw the punch at each other. Haine had to admit that she was a little impressed when Marcus revealed that he was the one who had knocked out the 15 humans, although the complement was quickly discarded when she finally remember who the red head was. He had gotten a lot stronger.

He was the legendary fighter on the streets always picking a fight with anybody who would be a worthy advisory against the fighting skills. He still has not been beaten, and was arrogant and cocky for it. 'One day he is going to be beat' Haine thought to herself. The fighters he had faced were just punks who didn't know how to fight. They had not skills, and neither did Marcus.

'Marcus was just like the other guys on the street.' Haine thought to herself. She had personally never gotten to know him before and she sure as hell didn't want to help him out. But she didn't care after the first time he met her.

(Flashback)

"Hey there sexy." A stranger cooed at Haine with a lustful gaze as she walked passes an alley. "Lets have some _fun" _he said dragging out the last word.

"Nah, I am fine." She said while sticking her nose in the air, hoping that if she put up a snobby attitude the guy would leave her alone.

"That wasn't a request." He growled grabbing her by the arm and forcing her against a wall.

Unfortunately Haine had gotten in a fight a few hours ago, and the girl had landed a few punches on her and she had developed some bad bruises, so the force that was taken upon her caused her to flinch.

"Let go of me!" She said struggling against him, the man only laughed and called her weak. Her eyes widen at the comment then formed a fierce glare at him. She then hit her head against his, after he let her go to aid his head she kneed his crotch and when he tried to aid his pride, she grabbed his head and rushed it to the same knee that she hit him on his crotch with.

He toppled over groaning in pain from the whooping he just received from the 5ft 2 teenager.

"Not so weak now huh?" she growled. "Asshat." She spat kicked him in his stomach and started to make her way out of the alley, she heard the man cough and feet shuffling, then he spat.

"I-I am not done w-with you!" He coughed.

"Coming back for another butt whooping? Cause last time I checked I am done with _you_" Haine scoffed.

"Ha! That's what you think toots." A new voice commented. Haine heard new footsteps and snickering, three more men came out from the shadows. Haine took a step back, and turned to run from her current situation, but her path was blocked from a bouncer sized man. (A/N a bouncer is the man outside the clubs and decided who get let in, the really big guy xP) She stepped back again but into the one who spoke from the shadows. He had shaggy black eyes and sadistic green eyes, and a five o'clock shadow forming and alcohol made her way into her nose as he breathed onto her neck. Her back stiffened as goose bumps formed all across her body, he then pulled a full nelson her and held her tight while a sinister cackle left his lips.

"If you calm down toots" He heavily breathed into her ear. "We all can enjoy this" He finished by licking her neck to her ear. She squirmed around to break free.

The bouncer like man, a white bald headed man with hazel eyes, punched her in the stomach making copper tasting blood splurge through her mouth. Punches landed on her abdomen making her spout more blood and making her weaker and weaker to the point of blacking out. 'Why did I leave Renamon at home again?' she laughed to herself. The bouncer stopped when he saw the smirk form upon her face.

"Why are you smiling" he asked in a gruff voice. She started laughing harder and harder, an evil glare forming in her eyes. She was about to release a can of whoop-ass on them as her golden specs in her eyes started to grow and cover her green sections. Her pupils started to thin and sharpen, she grinned and her k-9s sharpened and grew a bit longer. Right when she was about to break free a strong voice interrupted.

"Hey leave the little lady alone!" the voice called out 'did he just call me little!?' she thought "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Leave boy, this is none of your business." The raven haired man hissed. Another scent hit Haines nose, it was cigarette and old spice? The cigarette stench she guessed was from one of the men that had her and the old spice from the hot headed boy that had 'intruded' on her, just when she was about to fight back.

"It is my problem!" he shouted back. "She needs my help and I will help her!"

"I don't need your help!" Haine growled.

"Doesn't look like that it me" he commented.

"I can handle myself! Go away and let me beat these jerks by myself!" When Haine had finish what she said, she had a large fist meet her stomach again. Her eyes went wide in shock from the sudden abuse and her knees buckled. Laughter could be heard from the four men.

"This bitch hurt me, so she has to pay." The first man she encounter spoke. She looked up at the boy and examined him. He was slim, but muscles could be seen on his arms, not bulky ones like the bouncer man, but good looking ones. The attractive type of muscle. He had determined eyes that burned with a strong green fire. He was good looking to say the lease, but how could he help her? He probable could even take down the boun-

Punches were thrown before she could finish her observation of the young man, and the bouncer was on the ground passed out.

"Stan!" One of the guys yelled. "You little bastard!" A brown haired man called while looking at his friend with concern then at the boy with pure hatred. "You're going to pay!" He yelled while running towards him. The boy just put one hand in his pocket, stepped aside when the man launched himself at him, he use his other hand to elbow him in the back for a one hit KO. The teenager did this all with a bored expression on his face, but one could tell from his eyes that he was enjoying this very much.

Another brown haired man with gages and a nose piercing launched himself at him, and got a knee to the stomach and he passed out. He was scrawny so it was expected for him to get KOed so easily. The man that was holding Haine let her go so he and the brown haired guy she first met would tag team against the teenager. Haine collapsed to the ground with a grunt as she landed on her knees and coughed up blood. She could feel the teenagers' eyes upon her and then leave her to return a killer glare to the drunken men.

The two men circled him and the raven haired man attacked first. He launched himself at him and then the brown haired guy repeated the attack he saw. The boy just simple stepped aside and let the drunks crash into each other and pass out as their head collided and a loud thud was heard earning a wince from Haine.

"That sounded like it hurt" Haine chuckled to herself. Haine looked up as she got an unexpected answer from the teenager.

"I hope it did, they deserve it" He said while he looked back at the four unconscious bodies with a neutral expression. He looked back at her and went to her side when he heard her cough. "Are you okay, Miss?" She tried to get up but was forced back down by him. "You need to calm down; I am not going to hurt you." He said calmly. "Stay here I will get help for yo-"he did not get to finish his sentence.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Haine yelled at him, her features back to normal, but her eyes filled with anger. "Why did you help me!? I can handle myself!"

"Well it didn't look like it from where I was standing! All I saw was a weak girl getting beat up!" He yelled back.

"Weak!? WEAK!?" She yelled. "I am NOT WEAK! Do not call me such a thing!" She said her eyes filling with annoyance and hatred more and more. "Tell me, did you see me cry for help when I was getting beat up!? NO! I was taking it! Did you see me crying like a pathetic woman!? NOO! I was about to break free, stupid boy!"

"STUPID BOY!? I am not stupid or a boy! I am Marcus Damon! And I am going to be one of the greatest street fighters ever! And plus if I was a boy would I be able to take out those men!?" he said while pointing at one, the raven man started to stir and tried to get up but fell to the ground in vain, very much in pain as well. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Ohhh, you beat up people. So very awesome" She said while rolling her eyes. "However you just saved me some trouble so I guess I will thank you." He humphed in triumph. "Thank you for beating up these weak men I could've taken out, and would've taken out when I got out of his hold. Thank you for being at least strong enough to take out these imbeciles. Now I will make my leave from this putrid place and go...go home" She sighed at the last part with sadness in her eyes. 'That is if I had a home to go to...I am sorry Sasuuke… I failed you again on finding a good place to live... I will have to cross this place off the places to live cheaply… I will make money for us to live in a nice place. I swear.' She thought with a determine look.

Marcus was about to go off on her when he heard the pathetic apology, but then her saw her whole demeanor change when she mentioned her home. He was about to ask her what was wrong but he stopped himself, and told himself she just said she could take care of herself and he should not worry about her. She was aggressive and stubborn. Too much like him.

The atmosphere had changed from angry to awkward as they both looked at the ground.

"Look, I need to get home, thanks I guess." She said while walking away with a back handed wave.

"See ya around I guess." He said.

"I wouldn't count on it; this neighbor hood is bad to raise a family in so I am moving again. So I guess this will be the first and last time we see each other." She said while walking slowly shoulders hunched.

"Haha you think I live here?!" He said while catching up to her. He walked in front of her then turned around backward with his arms on his head.

"I live on the other side of town a few blocks from the city and the pier, over there on Yamato Avenue." He said. (A/N….remember that name to?! xD)

"Lucky you, your parents must have some good money."

"Well my dad left behind some good money when he went missing, and my mom works as a nurse at a hospital, but she is retiring in a month to take care of me and my sister. What about your parents? You're moving again right? So maybe you could move around our neighborhood? It's nice and quiet and no jerks around." He said while having a huge smile plastered. He looked the age of 12, and one could tell that he was going to be a handsome young man. She however looked the age of 14 or 16. She looked the part and acted cold and distant except to her family.

"Kid, I live on my own with my younger friend and some…pets"

"That's awesome! I can't wait to leave! I want to be free." He shouted while waving his arms to the sky.

"Be careful what you wish for little Marcus-chan."She said to him with serious eyes. "I want you to promise to take care of your family okay?" She said while knelling a little to meet with him eye level.

"Always!" He said while closing his eyes to bring out his white charming smile.

"Well pip squeak, I will be off to take care of what family I have." She said while walking past him.

"We should meet up sometime! You're a lot fun, even though u can be too serious sometimes. What's your name so I know what to call you?" He chuckled at the last part.

"Haha lets let fate decide shall we?" She said while waving a hand behind her. "If we ever meet again, I will tell you my name." She said while tossing back a small smile.

(End of flashback)

It has been 4 years since that day, and one might wonder why she dislikes him. It's because she envies him. With all her heart, she is envious of him because of his life. She has seen him from afar with his family, and every time she saw him he was happy. But she had always taken what he said seriously. He said she was serious, she wanted to change that. She became happier, and more alive. She has to thank him really; he made her life more enjoyable. But why had she taken his words so seriously?

She still didn't want to take him home though. She didn't want to tell him her name. She didn't want to get close to him; she didn't want to fall in lo-…. What was she thinking?! Love _him_?! She didn't want to be his friend, that's it.

"Sasuuke?" Haine whispered.

"Yes Haine?" She asked.

"Do we really have to take this one home with us?" She complained.

"Haine, even one digimon can help us out."

"No not the digimon…the _human_" There was no reply for a few seconds, and Haine was about to complain again.

"Who is he" Sasuuke sighed.

"…Marcus Damon."

"The 'I am going to become the best street fighter in all of Japan' Marcus Damon?"

"The same exact one." A sigh was heard.

"Yes we still have to take him."

"Whyyyyy~~~"

"Because it the right thing to do."

"…" No answer came from Haine.

"Please Haine~ Do it for me" Sasuuke begged. "I will make cookies!"

"…. God damn it Sasuuke. God damn your amazing cookies to." Haine cursed. "Fine I will do it… if the cookies are peanut butter cookies, and you make brownies to."

"Deal!" Sasuuke cheered.

"I am not going to enjoy this you know."

"Haha I know, that's what makes this so fun!" Sasuuke said happily

"I hate you." Haine sighed

"I love you to." Sasuuke giggled. "Make sure you don't hurt him either."

"My hate has just grown for you!" Haine grumbled.

"Well, I better go… there are cops getting suspicious of me." Sasuuke said. The closing computer and zipping of bags could be heard over Haines ear piece. "Report to me when you have the hot heads in custody."

"Of course, good luck Sasuuke, and stay safe."

"You to, don't get hurt."

"Never" Haine smirked.

"Sasuuke out" A beep echoed in Haines ear as Sasuuke disconnected her connection with Haine.

* * *

(with Sasuuke)

"I hope she will be safe." Sasuuke said with a sad expression. She had a bad and good feeling about this mission. She felt like they were going to meet and gain new friends, but later on the further they would get hurt from an enemy. 'What does the future have installed for us' Sasuuke thought. She put a finger to her ear as she walked hastily around the corner to avoid the police watchful gaze.

"Lopmon, dear, where are you?" Sasuuke asked her digimon.

"I am on Henry Avenue near the pond." (A/N…recognize that name -w-)

"Okay, I am on my way there."

"Sasuuke?" The digimon asked her partner.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a crazy feeling about this mission to?"

"Yes I do."

"Good I am not the only one" Lopmon sighed. Sasuuke giggled and they disconnected from each other when Sasuuke said she was just around the corner.

Sasuuke and Lopmon have always been in tune with their senses with their missions. They were always in tune with each other period. They possessed a type of sixth sense if you would call it that. They had a lot of déjà vu moments, and they could always tell what one another were thinking and feeling. Sasuuke was the one with more of seeing into the future, while Lopmon could read people's emotions and help them confront their feelings of a current situation. Haine always teased them for these traits and playfully called them 'hippies', when they had their moments.

As Sasuuke made her way to a tree that had a certain digimon, she had a vision. Her royal purple eyes widen and shifted to a golden color. She stopped in her tracks and watched the vision unravel.

She saw young a white man with blonde hair. Her turned to her and spoke. The words were hazy and his hair covered his eyes. He held a smile on his flawless face. It was a beautiful and charming smile. He held out a batch of flowers to her in a light blue tuxedo. There was a white lavishing limo behind him and he opened the door for her and two more girls. There was a child with piggy tails with a bounce in her step. The other one was a woman who appeared young and very beautiful. The two entered first and she followed suit. When she was about to enter the car the mystery man flashed another charming smile to her.

The scene disappeared in front of her with a graceful puff of smoke, the coloring molding with the smoke and the vision gently blew away with a calm gust of wind. All her muscles relaxed and her golden eyes melted into her charming purple eyes. She was use to this, but the puff of smoke, she noticed, had been especially graceful and she there was a small tint of pink across her cheek. Was she blushing? She blinked a few times to clear away the current vision and the light 'blush', and made her way to her partner, Lopmon, with a brighter smile and sparkling purple eyes.

Sasuuke caught the brown digimon as she threw herself at her and Sasuuke gave a little twirl as she giggled with glee.

"Sasuuke?" Asked the digimon.

"Yes darling" Sasuuke giggled again as she brought their noses together for an Eskimo kiss.

"Are we going to ever have a happy ending in life?" Lopmon looked up at Sasuuke with curious eyes.

Sasuuke sighed. "With the way things are going for us right not, the future isn't very bright. Wither Haine likes it or not, DATS tech is getting more advance and they with attack when our guards are down. We will run of course, but that's all we will ever do. I don't like running, we never did anything wrong." Sasuuke frowned. "Why are they chasing us? It makes no sense. It makes me think a lot. I mean Yoshino doesn't even seem threatening, she seems worried for us."

"I see what you are saying" said Lopmon; her head hung low in disappointment.

"But I had a vision just a moment ago. It was brought me happiness. It brought me hope Lopmon. I know we will have a happy ending, all of us, one way or another!" Sasuuke declared while smiling and laughing.

**A/N- I will like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Thank you all of you! **

**Cristina Toscano- thank you for the review! And I didn't really love tamers that much, but I loved the digimon in it!**

**Guest- Like I said before, not a big fan like you, but I loved Renamon, and I got Lopmon from the digimon movie xD. Thanks for the review.**

**Steve the potato- haha creative name, I hope will be able to log in and subscribe to this story. Also good name :D**

**Allycat- I figured out how to put the lines in so I put them xD thank you for telling me and loving the story!**

**Review some more people and u will be mentioned :D**

**Solaheartnet signing off, thank you for reading and subscribing!**


	3. Memories

Marcus POV

A promise was made to him the day him and the red headed met. He wanted her to keep it, but the next time he met her, she forgot about the promise he wanted her so badly to keep. Why was the promise so important to him? He didn't know the answer, and it bugged the hell out of him, especially the fact he was fighting some lizard monster thing right now. He should be concentrated on the fight or el-

"Hey! Don't drift off into dream land human! You are fighting me!" The yellowish orange raptor called. The thing was right; he needed to concentrate on him, not some girl. Wow that sounded pathetic, he thought.

"You want my full attention!?" He threatened back. "I will give you it!" He said while throwing his fist at the monsters face.

The fight was exhilarating, and later on life changing for everybody that witnesses the awesomeness. (A/N sorry for the word, but honestly, if you saw a human and a creature like Agumon fighting, and both were equally strong, wouldn't that be awesome!?)

Both went down at the same time, and both were very impresses with one another's strength and skill, as well as Haine and Yoshino.

Haine POV

Why does Haine despise Marcus so much? Well if one saw into her eyes, they could tell. Envy. Such a terrible sin should not be felt by one such as Haine. Haine was so jealous of Marcus's life. He had everything she wanted, everything she had that was gone. She wanted a family. Yes Sasuuke and the others were her family. But she wanted to be part of the bond between Mother and child, feel annoyance with anthers siblings, go fishing and hiking with a father. But not just anybody, she wanted to do it with her family. A family that died long ago. She wanted to experience it all. But the memories she has stored in the back of her head will have to do. When she would get a cut or scrape on her knee, her father would lift her up and take her to the kitchen counter where her mother would place a cartoon band aid upon it and kiss it better. The memory of a baseball game her father took her and place her on his shoulders and later on be scolded at by the man behind them who couldn't see the game. The happiness upon her mother's face when she found out she was pregnant. Her father putting her hand on her mother's stomach when her baby brother would kick, and the smile it would bring her.

(Flash back, this is going to be told from a little Haines POV, she looks about the age of 5)

I was in my parent's bed after the terrible nightmare I had. It was about a man who had destroyed these weird creatures and then collected bright stuff they had left. He looked at me and started walking to me with the thing that destroyed the creatures. I woke up before I had met my doom and I am currently crying into my daddy's arms.

He hushed me and told me everything will be alright, I believed him and started to calm down. Mommy was there rubbing her belly as she watched me and my daddy. She then softly grabed my hand and pressed it to her belly.

"Haine, can you feel him, your baby brother?" She smiled. "he is here with you, comforting you in his own way."

"By kicking you?" I asked with a confused face. Mommy just chuckled.

"No sweetie, by telling you he is here, that he loves you." I had the biggest smile on my face as I continue to rub mommy's belly.

I sang a silly yet cute lullaby I had heard somewhere.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur~~ Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr~, purr~, purr~~" I giggled when I finished.

"That's a very cute song." Mommy said.

"Thank you mama! Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes my luv?" He said.

"Can you sing that song? Fighting for you?" He just smiled as he started to sing. I whispered the words to mommy's stomach to my baby brother.

_**Now that you've found me,  
My whole world is brighter**____**  
Now that you've touched me  
My steps are much lighter**____****_

All of this world could decide  
To fall inward  
And you would still linger

Something has brought us together  
Unspoken  
Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom

I will defend you  
I'll keep you beside me  
That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown

Now that you've found me  
I've stumbled through fire  
Now that you've touched me  
I've bloomed like a flower

Now that you're with me  
I no longer cower in silence, hiding  
I'm fighting for you

I'm fighting for you

(End of flash back.)

Haine wanted her family back, but nothing could bring them back no matter what. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand- Agumon and Marcus.

Nobodys POV

The sun was cascading down the hills, and created such beautiful hues of pink, orange, and red. It was symbolizing the bringing of peace that was to come sooner or later. The peace will be different to everybody, but hearts will mold together, and feelings will blossom around everybody. Life will be better than anybody would have imagined, all because of this on little fight. Actions were always much louder than words after all.

**Umm I know this chapter was realllllyyyy short, but honestly I thought this was a good place to end it. I will be working on the next chapter right away and try to post it before school starts for me. Yay…junior year~~~ -_-**

**Also thank you for everyone that review and favorite and followed…I will thank you all in the next chapter..i am to lazy to do it now..i know I am horrible xD**

**The one person I can really think of right now is probably steve the potato, ally cat, and the person who said that they liked it when marcus fought ( I like it when marcus fights to x3)**

**Umm that all I remember right now..so sorry if I did not thank you xP**

**Also! The songs that Haines father sang was 'fighting for you' Garys theme from Ib and was sang by ashestoashes, I don't not own it in any shape or form! And the song Haine sang….well comment on what you think the song is and where it is from and I will write a one shot for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to cascade into the horizon making way for the gloomy moon to dominate the night with the stars. There were warm colors melting the scenery making the surrounding appear beautiful, and romantic. Everything was beautiful nothing could spoil this majestic scene. Except the grunting from the two fighting males. The punching could be heard each time the two hit each other with such force. The fight was going on for about an hour and one could tell both were starting to tire from the on going fight. Both were still giving it their all in order to defeat each other.

Agumon threw a punch towards Marcus's face, and Marcus dodged it throwing a punch of his own to the jaw of the digimon. Instead of hitting his marked destination it nicked the reptile's shoulder. Agumon stumbled back a bit in order to dodge another fist that was coming his way. As Marcus leaned forward, his punch making him move towards Agumon, the digimon took the chance to grab him by the shoulders and twist him around giving a blow to his back with his foot. Marcus stumbled over and tripped as his legs tangled with one another. Marcus went down head first and a thud was echoed out around the park. He hissed as he got up touching his head to see a small dose of blood trail down his hand. He tried to get up on his feet, but Agumon pinned him down. Before the digimon could claim victory by putting his claw on his head to push the arrogant human's face into the ground to gloat over his win, Marcus used all of his strength to flip over making Agumon loose his grip on him. Agumon fumbled around and Marcus tackled him to the ground delivering several blows to the lizard's face. Agumon's face started to swell from the hard punches. Agumon yelled in frustration catching Marcus off guard as he head butted the hot headed teen. Marcus grunted from the increasing pain to his head as Agumon grabbed him and the two started to tumble about in order to top one another. The two were to focused on each other they did not notice the small cliff the pair were headed towards. The area was no yet barred because the park was still slightly under construction. Yoshino's warning pleas fell on deaf ears from the two prideful creatures passed under a yellow tape that read 'DO NOT CROSS' and they soon reached the edge. Agumon was the first to fall and soon thought he was going to meet his doom, but he felt something grab onto his hand. He opened a timid eye to see that Marcus had grabbed his claw to save his life! Marcus was grunting from the extra weight h had to hold onto as he held onto the sharp edge of the small cliff.

"Try to climb up! Use my body as a leverage!" Marcus strained out to the digimon his arm quaking. Agumon nodded and started to climb the human boy, stepping on his face in the process "Hy watch the face!" Marcus shouted in anger.

Agumon made it to the top and once there he helped the boy up.

"You okay there buddy?" Marcus's strained voice huffed his hands on his knees as h slightly squatted.

"Yeah I am! Thanks to you!" Agumon thanked the teenager also in the same position as Marcus, huffing just as much.

"No problem." Marcus grunted. He soon sat on the ground, Agumon coping his movements. Both of the males were exhausted and both let their back hit the ground at he same time.

Marcus blocked the sun's small ray with his hand that held onto the cliff. It was slightly scraped, but no real damage was done to it. He flexed his hand letting his fingers regain feeling.

"You too, you are pretty good... for a human" Agumon chuckled. Agumon then raid his arm and Marcus turned towards him as he started to speak again. "Let's call it a draw."

"You got some good fighting techniques there as well." Marcus complemented back as he lowered his hand.

Marcus smiled and grabbed his claw agreeing to the treaty. The warm colors from the sun were more define now as a memorable moment was formed, the golden hues making the scene all the more beautiful.

"I'm Agumon." Agumon said revealing his name.

"I'm Marcus. Marcus Damon!" Marcus said is name in return. Agumon grunted as he started to get up once again.

"Nice to meet you boss!" Agumon said happily.

"Huh?" Marcus questioned.

"Yeah! You see you are the only guy to match me blow for blow in fight like that before, and plus you also saved my life! So that makes you the boss. From now on you give the order and I will faithfully follow!" Agumon answered.

"Boss huh?" Marcus smiled. " would have never thought I that I would have an employee as funny looking as you!" He chuckled.

This moment was heart warming as the two formed a friendship that would last over a lifetime.

"Hey you two hold it right there!" Yoshino commanded.

And like that he moment was ruined.

Haine sighed as she saw Yoshino get into action by realizing Lalamon.

"Renamon you ready?" Haine asked.

"You finally done crying?" The Vixen digimon chuckled.

"Hahaha." Haine with no humor lacing her voice. "ha." Renamon just chuckled from the random laugh at the end.

Haine saw that Yoshino was about to attack and that was when she made her move.

"Renamon now!" Haine commanded as she ran out to Marcus and Agumon.

"Diamond Shower!" Renamon said as jumped down from the tree she was hiding in. The attack collided from the seed blast Lalamon sent out to the pair. The collision created a mini explosion and Haine used this to her advantage to aid the two.

"Come with me!" Haine said picking Agumon first then Marcus. She could tell that Marcus was slightly injured so she threw his arm over her shoulder to provide some assistance to him.

Marcus didn't question her help just yet and he followed her. Soon adrenaline kicked into his system and he removed his arm from around her. She started to run faster and he followed her still, she seemed like a good person. She halted to a stop and looked around quickly, sirens were audible in nearby location. She bit her lip in frustration lightly cursing under her breath. She was looking for something, better yet someone. Sasuuke was suppose to meet her up here and they were all suppose to escape together. Static soon met Haine's ears and she heard Sasuuke's voice in the background.

"The-..-ot me!" was what Haine heard over the ear piece, but she filled in the line and gasped in anger.

"I will go and get you!" Haine yelled hoping Sasuuke heard her.

"NO!" The static was gone and she heard Sasuuke grunted in frustration. Haine heard Lalamon digivolve into Sunfloramon.

"Lopmon!" Sasuuke called out. "Digi-soul charge!"

"Lopmon digivolve to! Turuiemon!" a battle cry was heard. "Ninja Fist!"

"Haine, we will be fine!" Sasuuke spoke up. "But you will have to find a different location!" Haine was about to protest but then the line grew fuzzy once again as Sasuuke called out Turuiemon's name.

"Sasuuke." Haine whispered with a gloomy face. She looked around with a defeated look on her face, she could not do anything to help Sasuuke, but she could look for a new place to hide the pair. A few blocks away she saw a towering building and she thought it would be a perfect place to hide.

Marcus was about to question the girl but then she started to run. "Follow me!" She called out over her shoulder as a fox like person or whatever it was followed suit behind her. He grunted about to turn the other way, but then he saw Agumon follow them as well.

"Come on boss!" Agumon said as he halted. "Don't worry you can trust them!"

Marcus sighed and soon ran after the trio to who knows where.

(A/N)

Thank you all o reading and subscribing to my digimon story. Also hank you for putting up with my absence. I was really focused on another story I am currently writing, but then I stopped writing that as well. It is a Rise Of The Guardians story, a love story with Bunnymund to be exact. If you guys like bunnymund you should check it out and tell me how you like it :). But don't worry another update is coming really soon I just felt like I should end it here.


End file.
